Never Look Back
by ChibiEarth
Summary: AU. I never remembered by parents well. Now, Vegeta has ruined everything and I knew I had to protect Gohan. Though, what I didn't know was my past coming to haunt me. On semi-hiatus.
1. Introduction

This has got to be one of my favorite fan fictions that I've ever started to write or even share with anyone, because this is a story that I hope fans will enjoy. I personally enjoy this story, so whether the idea seems odd or not, I hope you will all enjoy it.

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original characters and that is all.

Prologue-

Some of the strangest things happen to people who don't at least expect them. Then again, how was living at the Orin Temple any stranger until now? I originally left the temple because I was always getting beat at the temple, though as I look back, this has been one of the hardest things that have happened to me. Why you ask? I got asked by Bulma recently who my parents and family were before I started training under Muten Roshi. I kept silent about it because, I honestly everyone always had their family, even Piccolo now, as he had his "father."

I tried not to give my family much thought or who my parents were. I had known Goku, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Yamcha for a long time, not mention becoming friends with Tien, Launch, and everyone else. The day that Bulma asked me about who my parents were, was I knew that I barely even remembered them or even if they were still alive…so I couldn't help but be curious because, in a year, the Saiyans would arrive and I might not have the chance to ever known. Then again, what I didn't know was that this would turn into one of the hardest things for me to learn.

_Go on to Chapter One..._


	2. Chapter One

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original characters.

Chapter One:

"Look, Akira, I don't want him to grow up without any parents. It is bad enough that you are leaving with that thing…but I cannot go there without our son!" A woman whispered loudly, as a young boy peeked from behind the door of his bedroom, as his two parents seemed to be fighting at the dinner table.

"Dear, if we leave him at the temple, there is a chance he can become a stronger fighter and make a living there. Though, this is for everyone's safety that we go, because if we don't go…" the husband replied, putting a comforting hand on his wife.

"I know what will happen if we don't go, but he is still just a small boy…" the woman's tears began to fill her eyes, as Akira held his wife.

"Naoko, please…don't cry…" the man stated. The boy, was looking from behind the door opened it and got his parents attention, mainly his father's attention.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" The young child asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"Son! Get back to bed now!" Akira stood from the table, walking over to his son and picking him up and heading to the young boy's bedroom.

"But why is Mom crying?" The boy asked again, tears starting to form in his eyes, as his father carried him to the bedroom. He looked at his mother, as she was crying and looked away from her son. By then, Akira carried the boy into his room and shut the door, sitting the boy down on the bed.

"You don't need to be out of bed. We leave early tomorrow to visit your uncle at the Orin Temple…" Akira stated, ignoring the cries and tucked his son into bed. "Now, go to sleep and don't let me catch you out of bed again. Also, wipe those tears, my boy shouldn't be crying," he stated, this time with some authority in his voice that made the boy nod, but the child could tell of some sadness within his father's voice. Then the man left the room, turning off the light, leaving the boy to wonder why his mother had been crying…

---

Krillin jerked awake from his sleep, sweat covering the side of his face. It was still dark outside and yet, the former monk couldn't place himself to want to go back to sleep. He had been experiencing these kinds of dreams a lot since Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz and they had one year until the Saiyans arrived. Dreams about his parents kept coming to him when he slept, mainly since Bulma had been talking about hers and she even asked Krillin if he was going to see his parents before the Saiyans came. Those parents…the ones who have given life to him, yet he barely even remembered them. He sighed and thought if might be best to get out of bed and do some night time training. It wouldn't do any good to waste time to trying to think about his parents, because in one year it wouldn't matter if he found them or not…he might be dead.

_Oh don't think like that, let's just get dressed and train to clear your mind, _he thought to himself, as he got from his pallet on the floor and get dressed in his normal fighting gi. Sneaking downstairs of the Kame House, he noticed that Master Roshi hadn't fallen asleep in his normal spot…the couch where he always looked at those dirty magazines. Then again, that made Krillin smile. That means Roshi wouldn't try to stop and question him every seconds about how he was doing in his training or what was on his mind. The teacher had kept asking Krillin what had been bugging him since Bulma asked about his parents.

As he stepped out of the front door, the former monk looked up at the sky. The moon wasn't out again tonight, which gave a good advantage incase Roshi was still awake. He didn't see the old man in his lay down chair either. As he walked towards the ocean, as shortly before he began raising his power level to practice the Destructo Disk technique, a rock landed itself against his head.

"Ouch!" He cried out, rubbing the sore spot on his head and he turned in the direction that the rock came from, he noticed Master Roshi standing there. "What was that for?!" He asked angrily.

"For being up this late again, son," the elderly man stated.

"Huh?" The Z warrior stated, pretending to be confused.

"Oh you know exactly what I am meaning, Krillin," Roshi answered. Krillin sighed and nodded.

"I couldn't sleep…" the former monk answered.

"I think I know why. You've been letting what Bulma asked you about your family bug you. Now, I normally am not one to pry into people's business but I think…" Roshi started, but was interrupted by the bald warrior.

"Then stay out of it, Master Roshi. Leave me alone so I can train for when the Saiyans get here…"

"That is why I'm mentioning it. You cannot train safely without a clear conscious, which is why I'm suggesting you go and find out what happened to your family, as it is not safe for your judgment to be messed up when you are training," the older man stated.

"What, there isn't time right now to find out what happened to them. If I'm not sleeping, I should be training so I can get stronger for when the Saiyans arrive…" Krillin murmured to himself.

"You owe it to yourself, son, if you don't and something happens, you will regret not having the chance to do it before the Saiyans arrive here…" Roshi walked up to his pupil and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now go to the Orin Temple and go from there…"

The Z warrior nodded and took to the sky, leaving the old man standing on the small island by himself to his own thoughts. _Because if Goku cannot defeat the Saiyans, there won't be any other chance to figure out what really happened to them, Krillin, though I hope you can handle the truth when it comes…_ the old man thought.

---

Krillin was a bit concerned heading back to the temple which e had trained in since he was four, mostly because it would bring up unpleasant memories when he lived there and from always being bullied by the people at the temple. Even after defeating some of the monks after he had trained with Muten Roshi, it didn't quite make himself feel better. As he flew, the former monk knew he would stand out in the temple, because of his appearance now. He wore his matching gi outfit identical to Goku's, which everyone who lived at the temple still wore the old fashioned temple wear. It symbolized his training under Roshi and all that he had been through since the last World Martial Arts Tournament.

He couldn't believe he would be going to the temple's elder to find out where he used to live before Krillin was left at the temple by his father. His memory was vaguely shocked because he couldn't ever remember where the house was that his parents had lived in was at. Of course, that was probably why Master Roshi told him to check the temple first. The old man never ceased to amaze Krillin at times…how he seemed wise and perverted within a five second time frame. As the temple came into sight, Krillin noticed the sun was peaking over the horizon, which that meant the men at the temple would be awake. 'Perfect,' he thought. He could just hurry by and see the temple's elder. Though, the former monk couldn't remember the temple elder's name. He remember some names, but the temple elder's name was one he had trouble remembering when he lived at the Orin Temple. He landed on the grounds to the entrance of the temple, noticing no one was at the entrance to it.

As he walked through the entrance, he finally saw some monks he remembered from his childhood cleaning the floor. They were staring at him with glances, making Krillin recall certain memories he figured he would have forgotten.

"Well, if it ain't o' Krillin," a voice boomed from behind him. The Z worrier flinched has he immediately recalled whose voice it was and turned around slowly. In front of him was a rather fat monk, who held a mop in his hand.

"Oh uh…hi, Leon," Krillin managed to choke out. Leon was a few years older than Krillin, being one of the monks that Krillin wished he hadn't seen when he arrived here at the temple. They had a long rivalry between each other since they were children, often causing them to fight, but Krillin was the one that always lost.

"I must ask, what is something like you doing back at our temple?" Leon said with a raised eye-brow. Leon's two buddies still lived here as well, as they appeared behind their friend and looked over at Krillin, the same expression on their face.

"I came to see the temple's elder on some matters…" Krillin stated, looking around. He couldn't remember where the elder's area of the temple was. "So, can you point me in the right direction?"

"Oh, came to talk about rejoining the temple, eh?" Leon teased towards the Z warrior, as the two friends busted out laughing. That recalled a memory when he first got here at the temple; the former monk remembered the constant teasing. Now, after all this time, they still hadn't grown up

"Uh no. Now if you don't mind, can you please show me the way…" Krillin stated through gritted teeth, as he looked around, as the other monks just stared at the two who had been talking, then turned his attention back on eyes back on Leon, as the two glared each other town.

"Calm your emotions, children," an elderly voice sounded from behind Krillin and Leon.

"Elder," Leon and several of the other monks bowed their heads in respect, though Krillin remained standing up, scratching his head. The temple elder waved his hand and the monks stood back, causing Krillin to get dirty glances from some of the monks.

"Ah, Krillin," the elderly man looked at the Z warrior. "Now, what brings you back to the Orin Temple?"

"I need some information and I was hoping the records here might have some," he answered, with a sense of urgency in his voice. Krillin remembered the temple elder as a man who often encouraged training among the monks of the temple, but the man himself never watched the fights, which often led to bullying like he had received when he was at the temple.

"Oh, well, come with me and I'll get you the information you need," the older man replied. The former monk nodded and followed the elder as Leon and the others returned to cleaning as the older man took Krillin to a back area of the temple. As they walked, Krillin looked back at all the familiar rooms and places around the temple. Though, he hoped the sooner he could leave the temple, the better. Though, the elder led Krillin to the outside of the temple, still on the grounds.

"Hey, not to be rude, but I thought you were going to give me information," Krillin stated.

"Oh dear boy, the records from when you lived here are no longer around. A fire destroyed any records that are older than five years, I'm afraid…" the elder replied.

"Oh great…"the other murmured.

"Though, I might be able to still help you. What is it that you need?" the temple elder stated.

"Okay. I wanted to know if you remember anything my parents said about where we used to live is at. I really do not remember the location of that old house," the Z warrior stated.

"Oh dear boy, have you wanted to visit your parents?" the elder asked, surprised.

"That's not exactly it, sir, I just want to know the location of the house…" he replied.

"I see…well Krillin, it's located a few miles north of East City," the elder randomly stated.

This surprised the former monk and he raised an eyebrow, "How would you know exactly?"

"Your arrival here at the temple years ago was a strange one. I remember the conversation I had with your father as he filled out the information for you to be here with your uncle," he replied.

"What? My father filled out an information packet?" Krillin asked, in shock. He remembered they were going to visit his uncle that lived here at the temple and his parents slipped out of sight and he hadn't seen them since. Shortly after, Krillin's uncle avoided the boy most of the time.

"Huh? You mean you didn't know you were coming to live at the temple?" the elder asked.

"No…" the Z warrior murmured. He felt a lump form his throat. Why did his parents do that? "Thanks though, Elder. I'm curious, is my uncle still around here?"

"I'm afraid to say that I haven't seen him in a few days. Would like him to know you stopped by?" the temple elder asked. Krillin shook his head no and thanked the elder for the information.

As Krillin flew towards the location the temple elder had provided, he thought back to the uncle of his. The man barely even took notice of Krillin, even after he had become an adult. He never really told the former monk what happened to his parents, even the day after they mysterious vanished. Even after Krillin left the temple and fought in the World Material Arts Tournaments, the man never showed up to any. When he was younger and lived at the temple, his uncle avoided him at all costs. He was one of the major reasons why Krillin sought to get training from Master Roshi.

As he scanned the area for the house that he vaguely remembered from his childhood, he took notice of the small rural area that the house had to be in. The entire area was just grassland and a few trees located at a few areas. After several more minutes, Krillin noticed the familiar house and landed on the front side of it.

He looked around at where his mother's garden used to be, now over grown with weeds. It appeared his mother never looked after it since last time Krillin was at the house. He took a deep breath before even approaching the house. The house hadn't been used in years, easily telling no one had even noticed the family missing. With it being early morning, the house would be lit up by sun, in case there wasn't any power to it.

As he went inside the house, the dust covered everything. Krillin looked around and memories came flooding back as he saw the oven where his mother made those cookies. The thought of the cookies made his stomach growl in hunger. He didn't even bother eating before he left Roshi's island. Not at it really mattered, because it wouldn't take that long for Krillin to fly back to Kame House.

He walked around the small living room area, as he saw a photo of his parents and himself. He couldn't tell how old he was in it, but he grabbed the photo and placed it inside of his gi. As he continued searching the house, he saw nothing else that gave him any clues. He sighed deeply and left the house, only with the photo and flew back to Kame House.

----

"So, he didn't find a lot of information?" Bulma asked, several months later at Kame House. Krillin had arrived back, as he seemed better to be in deep thought every once in a while, gazing at the photo he brought back when he was resting from training for the Saiyans, though a few days ago, he had left with the other Z fights to train on Kami's Lookout. Bulma sat with Master Roshi, as they talked about Krillin's photo, which he had kept away from everyone, but Roshi found it and showed it to Bulma.

"No, I'm afraid he didn't find out what happened to them. Though, he seemed glad he found that photo. Bulma held the photo in her hand, glancing at the three people in it. Krillin looked no older than the age of three, his father, and a medium height man with dark brown hair had a proud smile on his face. Krillin's mother though had a lovely smile to her face with her black hair.

"I feel for him though. At least Goku had his grandfather before he died and then Goku met up with us…" she stated.

"I know, but the best thing for us to do is to just hope right now they are getting strong enough to stop the Saiyans…" Roshi stated.

_Chapter one was really long and strangely enough..I've dividing it in half. Please review! (:_


	3. Chapter Two

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original characters.

Chapter Two-

Vegeta overlooked the body of Goku, the Saiyan from Earth, and the one that every single warrior of this day had laid their hopes on. Even the Saiyan's half-blood son had laid their hopes on this him. Vegeta had to admit, Goku had given him a tiring battle, but it wasn't a total loss. Now Earth could be sold on the market and all of these pathetic humans would be dead once he fully recovered his strength. Still…the loss of the Namek ruined any chances at using the Earth's Dragonballs.

It wouldn't be a total loss, since this battle on Earth he learned a few tricks within the past few hours. One of them was being able to mask your power level and the other, sensing ki levels without a scouter. Still, it would take to develop the ability to sense ki levels and yet, it would be useful…though how would he be able to find the Dragonballs on Namek? Vegeta turned his thoughts when he thought he felt two approaching power levels…obviously it was those two before. He grinned and masked his energy, realizing it probably was Goku's friends, coming to the aid of the dead Saiyan. This would prove to be entertaining…

'The battle with the Saiyans proved to be too deadly for us and I cannot even feel Goku's ki level anymore, then again, I cannot feel Vegeta's either,' Krillin thought, as he and Gohan flew side by side quickly to the place where the battle had taken place between Goku and Vegeta; the area had visible signs from the battle, though what worried the Earthlings was that they couldn't feel either Goku's or Vegeta's ki levels. Krillin had been expecting the worse once he felt Goku's energy level fade out. He stopped flying as him and Gohan searched among the rocks, looking for any sign of Goku.

"Krillin, down there!" Gohan pointed, as the boy pointed out Goku laying on the ground or what was of him. From a distant, the former monk could tell that Goku was dead, but he still didn't find Vegeta anywhere. Where did the Saiyan Prince go? Before Krillin could react, Gohan flew at full speed towards the direction of Goku's body.

"Gohan, wait!" Krillin yelled, as he took off after the boy. Gohan and Krillin landed next to Goku's body, as the young boy began crying. Krillin stopped himself from thinking about his own emotions and looked at Gohan, who jumped in the former monk's arms, crying.

"Wow, I think I will vomit now," a cold voice sounded from behind the two. Krillin immediately turned, to see the Saiyan Prince with a smug look on his face. 'How did I not sense Vegeta?' The former monk asked himself. The two Z warriors quickly got in a fighting stance, as Vegeta started laughing.

"You killed my daddy!" Gohan yelled, as he charged towards Vegeta, who easily met the boy's fist with a counterattack, as he raised his fist and punched boy towards Krillin, which sent them both flying into a nearby boulder.

"Fool…" Vegeta smirked, as he started laughing. It would be so easy to kill those two pathetic weaklings right now, but he wanted to know something first. Krillin stood easier than the boy did, as the boy held his hands over the spot where Vegeta had punched him. The former monk looked around for Vegeta, only to see a shadow hovering above them. His fears were realized when he saw the Saiyan hovering a few meters in the air above them. Krillin tensed at the sight of Vegeta, which caused him to start laughing. "Tell me, Earthling, how do you track the Dragonballs?" That question completely threw the Z warrior from his train of thoughts.

"I d-don't know…" he stammered out, looking at Vegeta.

"Oh really? Then how do you manage to find them on this pathetic planet of yours, hmm?" He asked again, landing next to the two Z warriors. Krillin stared at him, while Gohan looked at Krillin, begging him not to tell him. Several long seconds pasted before anyone spoke, which added to Vegeta's annoyance. He walked slowly towards the two Z warriors, as he picked Gohan up by the front of his uniform and energy began glowing on his hand. The boy started to shake in fear as the Saiyan Prince as he raised his fist back, ready to deliver the finishing blow. "Tell me or the boy dies…"

"Wait! Okay…" Krillin murmured. Losing four friends along with Piccolo, he knew he couldn't let Vegeta kill the boy.

"That's better…" the Saiyan stated, as he dropped the boy to the ground, staring at Krillin intently now. "Now, tell me human trash…" he said again, walking slowly to the Earthling.

"Y-You fly around and wh-"the former monk was cut short when Vegeta grabbed the front of Krillin's uniform, picking the smaller man off of the ground.

"I have a better idea, you'll show me…" he stated as he dropped the Earthling back onto the ground and reached inside his Saiyan uniform, grabbing a remote from the inside of his Saiyan armor, pushing buttons, obviously sending the coordinates for the ships to come, which caused Gohan and Krillin to tense again.

"Show you?" Gohan asked, as he started backing away from Vegeta. Krillin glared up at the older Saiyan, not understanding what he was meaning until two space pods flew and landed within the area. Vegeta just simply laughed at the boy's question.

"Gohan, run!" Krillin shouted, as he decided to use a technique to allow them both to escape, a trick he learned from Tien. "Sol-"the former monk was cut short when Vegeta grabbed his arm, as the prince had seen Goku use the technique on him. The young boy was continuing to run, as the other Z warrior raised his free hand to try and punch Vegeta, but the Saiyan was aware of this plan and grabbed the other hand, throwing the former monk towards the ships with the most force he could, as Krillin skidded across the ground, hitting his head against a rock, he felt his conscious slipping.

Vegeta then turned his eyes on the half-Saiyan, who was hadn't gotten very far and with quick speed, he grabbed the boy by the back of his uniform again and threw him into Nappa's space pod. Before Gohan could react, the prince also threw the injured Earthling into the pod, the door closing behind them. Vegeta then quickly walked towards his own space pod, sitting inside of it.

"Gohan, can you break us out of this…?" Krillin asked, as he looked at the boy, trying to keep his eyes from closing, holding the spot where he hit his head. Before the boy could answer, the two pods took off of the planet, dashing towards space.

"Krillin, how do we get out of this?" Gohan asked, as the two sat in Nappa's space pod. He had been an awfully large person, leaving room for the two Z warriors. The former monk couldn't look straight as his head throbbed with pain, barely understanding what Gohan was saying. After several seconds, he could no longer keep conscious, as he slumped to the side.

----

"Uncle Satoshi, where are Mom and Dad?" The young boy cried out. For days, the boy had been searching the temple for his parents. His uncle wasn't too fond of him either as he kept crying again or again, looking for his parents.

"They are gone; now go to the temple elder to talk about him, Krillin!" The angry man yelled. He didn't ask for this, but he promised his brother that he'd watch out for the boy, but Akira and Naoko suddenly leaving left him with this burden…a four year old boy who would barely even remember the appearance of his parents.

"O-Okay…" the young boy cried, running off from his uncle and towards the temple elder. Satoshi glared as the boy ran off, knowing if the boy thought the first few days at the temple were going to be rough, he wouldn't be able to handle martial arts.

---

Krillin awoke from his dream with a throbbing headache. He didn't even realize where he was for a second, until he saw Gohan sitting next to him, asleep in the space pod. He rubbed his head, feeling a knot. How long had the former monk been asleep? He cursed to himself for going unconscious and he had to rethink what Vegeta said by "showing him…" Could the Saiyan have been talking about the Namekian Dragonballs? He sighed deeply and looked at the sleeping boy.

He seemed in to be in a peaceful sleep, despite what had happened back on Earth. He looked like Goku in so many ways and had witnessed things no one his age should. The Earthling turned his attention off of Gohan as he looked out the window of the space pod, as they flew past stars and planets. Where was Vegeta taking them? If they were going straight for Namek, that would prove to be helpful. Of course, Krillin didn't know any possible means of finding the Dragonballs without Bulma's radar.

"Computer, commence landing," Vegeta's voice boomed into their space pod. Gohan woke up from this and the young boy looked at the window. They were speeding towards a tan colored planet and the two Z warriors could feel the gravity pull on them as were going through the atmosphere. After several minutes, the two pods made a gentle landing on the planet.

"Gohan, I think we are trouble. Be prepared to fight when we get out…" Krillin warned, still having a headache from the rock back on Earth.

_Please review. (:_


	4. Chapter Three

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original characters.

To Reviewer:  
Hugin- I'm glad you like this story. ^^ Your review really made me feel better about this story. I'll continue making updates to this story whenever I get the chance.

Chapter Three-

Neither Gohan nor Krillin dared to make a move to bust from the space pod. Vegeta seemed to be talking to a group of aliens, but one stood out the most to Gohan and Krillin. He seemed like an elderly human almost, with brown hair that seemed to be turning gray with his old age. His battle power seemed very low compared to the others as if he seemed to be normal. Then, the two warriors turned their attention off of the man and placed their ears to the space pod, trying to listen to the conversation Vegeta was having with the group of aliens.

"Look, Zed, I am only asking you to keep those two here until I get back from Planet 79!" The prince yelled angrily towards the elderly man. The other aliens seemed to shake in fear.

"Lord Vegeta, we can only keep one of them here in the holding cell and another, if you said is a child, I'll be able to keep with me," Zed replied. Vegeta gave an annoyed look and simply nodded.

"I expect them to be ready for the next planet conquest when I get back…" Vegeta lied. He wasn't going to another planet after he got back from reporting with Frieza. They would be off to Namek. The prince turned towards the pod that contained Gohan and Krillin inside of it and pushing a button on his remote, the door opened.

The two Z warriors tensed when the door opened and almost refused to want to step outside until one of the aliens pulled Gohan out of the ship. The boy struggled against the alien though the alien had greater strength than Gohan did.

"Hey!" Krillin lunged from the space pod towards the alien that held Gohan, only to feel himself being forced back by someone holding onto the back of his uniform, causing the former monk to trip. Looking up, the familiar face of Vegeta looked down on the human and Krillin turned his gaze from Vegeta. The prince then pulled on the Z warrior's uniform, making him stand up. Krillin was fixing to raise back an elbow to hit the prince, only the Saiyan was aware of this plan and raised his other head in a threatening manner, as if ready to blast the human's head off.

"I wouldn't try and be the hero," Vegeta warned. The group of aliens except Zed found this to be humorous. Zed simply rolled his eyes and started leading the alien that had hold of Gohan and the other group of aliens. Vegeta forced Krillin to walk ahead as well, still having his hand gripped tightly on the former monk's uniform. The two Z warriors were led through different doorways and many different rooms, until they stopped in a medium sized room. Standing behind the desk, was a purple alien that had yellow spots.

"Oh Lord Zed, what are these things you have brought?" The purple alien asked.

"Me? I didn't bring them. Lord Vegeta did…" Zed murmured. The purple alien tensed on the mention of Vegeta's name, which had a bored look on his face. Gohan looked in disgust at Vegeta, which the Prince caught and simply shot a disgusted look back. Being angered, the boy stuck his tongue out at Vegeta. Krillin caught note of Gohan making an odd face and barely had time to react when Vegeta's grip got tighter on his uniform as his hands were gripped together in fists and the former monk saw the Saiyan restraining himself from attacking the kid.

The human had hold back laughter as the scene simply reminded him of Goku in a way. Obviously Gohan was going to get the chance to annoy their captors any chance he got. Of course, the former monk knew that they were way over their heads. He thought about trying to attack Vegeta, but it wouldn't do any good. He looked over at Zed again who returned Krillin's glances. _Why does that man seem to have a ki similar to a human? _He thought to himself.

"Err…Lord Vegeta? What are these two?" The purple alien asked nervously, who seemed to trying to struggle to place his words right. One could easily tell the fear in his voice.

"The kid is Saiyan…or at least half of him is," Vegeta replied. The alien nodded and looked at Krillin. The prince seemed to read the alien's mind and continued on. "This one is Earthling…" He stated a hint of disgust on the last word. Krillin rolled his eyes while Gohan looked at Vegeta with hatred.

"An Earthling…that is a surprise…" the purple alien stated then looked towards Zed. "Sir, we only have room for one of them here."

"Keep them both here," Vegeta stated, before Zed had a chance to reply, "I'm only going to be gone two days. One holding cell should be give enough for them." The purple alien opened his mouth to protest, but Zed shot a glance towards the alien not to say anything and nodded towards Vegeta. The prince let go of Krillin and turned to walk from the room. This left the Z warrior in a state of surprise as the Saiyan left the room. He then snapped back to reality. Here was his chance to help himself and Gohan.

Powering up to his maximum, he flew towards two guards knocking them in the stomach. The guard that had hold of Gohan was in a state of shock by how quickly Krillin was moving, Gohan powered up and kicked the alien in the head. The two warriors easily knocked the purple alien down together.

Zed, during this time, had gone to the other side of the room and pushed a button, releasing a gas within the room. He quickly put a mask over his face, as Gohan began to cough. Krillin seemed unaffected by the gas, only as Gohan suddenly slumped to the floor.

"Gohan!" Krillin shouted, as he picked the boy up, trying to wake him. He scanned the room for Zed and yelled, "What did you do?!"

"It is just a form of sleeping gas that affects Saiyans, though it does not seem to affect you. Obviously it does not seem to affect you since you are an Earthling," Zed replied. Krillin placed Gohan onto the ground and got into a defensive stance. The purple alien was starting to recover from being attacked by the two Z warriors, though Krillin kept his attention on Zed. The purple alien slowly started to read for a weapon of sorts, like a gun that contained electricity, as Zed continued talking. "Though, it is odd an Earthling like you has so much power…" he stated.

"Heh, that was nothing," Krillin stated, as he began to form a Destructo Disk above his head, holding on hand in the air.

Zed looked at the purple alien and yelled, "Now, Gurdo!" Before Krillin could look behind him, the purple alien now named Gurdo pushed the button on the weapon, as it sent powerful shocks of electricity through the former monk's body. He dropped to the floor in pain as he rolled around trying to make the pain stop; the alien pushed the button again, this time sending more shocks. Krillin could feel his conscious slipping and he looked at the sleeping figure of Gohan before everything went black.

---

Gohan was the first to awake after recovering from the sleeping gas. He noticed that he and Krillin were in a small room with no visible way of leaving except through a door. It appeared they were in some type of holding room or something. He felt dizzy as he tried standing up and immediately fell back down. The gas must have made him feel drugged or something. He wobbled over to Krillin, who lay unconscious on the floor, though unlike Gohan, he had something pinning his arms behind his back.

"Why?" Gohan asked himself, as he tried shaking the former monk awake. "Krillin, hey…" As Gohan stated inside his ear, as Krillin jerked awake in fear as if someone had just shot off a firework near his head. The sluggish Gohan left loose a laugh as Krillin looked at Gohan and turned red in the face from embarrassment for the way he woke up.

"Hey Gohan…" he replied. He then felt his hands in an awkward position behind his back. Why were his arms pinned behind his back? Krillin went to bust out of the restraints, only to find they weren't breaking. "What is this?" He asked in annoyance. The former monk looked over at Gohan, who seemed to be drunk on his feet.

_Of course…they can easily give Gohan some of that gas and him be out in a heartbeat. Damn, I cannot believe I blacked out so easily_… he thought to himself.

"Hey, Krillin, I don't feel so good…" Gohan murmured. Krillin could obviously understand why. That gas must be like some sleeping aid that made the poor kid feel terrible.

"It's okay Gohan. Go ahead and sleep," Krillin stated. In the meantime, he'd spend the time trying to get the restraints off his arms. Within minutes, Gohan had fallen asleep again near Krillin, though he was slumped to the floor. Obviously, the kid didn't care if he had a pillow or not.

The human continued to pull on the restraints and finally, he was able to bust from them. "Damn it…" he said to himself. He looked around the room, tapping on any sides of the wall, trying to find a weak spot within the room. It seemed it was made out of pure metal. He slumped down next to Gohan and thought to himself.

_Man, what are we going to do? There is no way we can find the Namekian Dragonballs without Bulma's radar…Bulma, I hope you were able to find everyone's bodies by now._ He stopped his thoughts before thinking about Goku losing to Vegeta. Goku…you shouldn't have died! Now, Gohan and I are good enough as dead. Unless…unless we can find the Dragonballs on Namek while avoiding Vegeta. I promise Goku…we'll get those Dragonballs and wish you all back to life.

His thoughts drifted to Zed, the human looking alien. He seemed so familiar to Krillin…but from where? It

---

On Planet 79, Vegeta was bowed before Frieza.

"So, Vegeta, did you learn from your experiences on Earth not to defy me again?" Frieza taunted.

"Yes…Lord Frieza," Vegeta almost choked trying to say that, making sure to control his temperature.

"I must say though, these Dragonballs are very unique. I must say I cannot wait until I get to Namek to learn about them. Now, go to Planet Novalis and conquer it…" Frieza stated.

Vegeta got up to turn and leave before Frieza added in, "Make to send Zed and his wife my regrets that Earth wasn't destroyed by you and Nappa…" Vegeta walked from the room and as he walked to his space pod, the thoughts continued to form into his head. Zed had showed up around four years after Planet Vegeta was destroyed and only Frieza and his high authorities knew who he truly was. For years, Vegeta had pondered why the man seemed to a lot like a Saiyan, but without any high battle powers. Why would Frieza want Vegeta to deliver a message about Earth?


End file.
